


Less Than a Mile

by ViolentGrandma



Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 12:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17580950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViolentGrandma/pseuds/ViolentGrandma
Summary: 3 friends, 1 journey.





	Less Than a Mile

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shorty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shorty/gifts), [Hannah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannah/gifts).



Great.  
Once again, I’m up at 3am for no particular reason.

It might be the demons that live in my house who woke me up because they just want to hang out with me for a bit since they’re lonely, and I wouldn’t mind that because I could use some company myself, or it might've just been my bunny’s thumping in the other room that woke me. The first option sounds more interesting.

It’s not that I’m lonely and don’t have friends like my house demons, I just don’t have friends who are close enough for me to hang out with. My closest friend is 1,636 miles away from me, her name is Nina and she lives in a small shit hole down in Illinois. It’s a two foot wide town with a litter filed river that goes along the edge and has docks to sit on. It's not ideal for anyone to live in unless you’re a homeless druggie with twelve dollars and a couple pennies to last you a whole week. If that sounds appealing to you in any way then you might as well live in a landfill.

I would move her to Washington with me if I could, she would be much happier here than trapped in her apartment with her mom and brother.

Her and Callie, my other best friend who’s even farther from me (2,482 miles to be exact) could both live with here with my mom and I, if I could somehow move them in without technically kidnapping them.

Callie lives clear on the other side of the country from me, in Maryland. She lives in a busy home with lots of siblings and the sweetest mother. I’ve never met her mom but I know she’s the best because she raised the perfect daughter. Actually, none of us have met although we’ve been best friends for several years. Sometimes I wonder if they’re robots and not real people at all since we’ve never been together. Or perhaps I could be the robot? Who knows.

I look at my phone to confirm that it is in fact 3am, and I was right. 3:21am. I try to use my legs and kick off the nine different blankets laying over me (yes, nine) because my back and butt are getting sweaty. What did I expect.

Once I can sit up, I reach my arms back to my shoulders and grab onto my shirt to pull it over my head just to throw it across the room and watch it smack into my closet doors.

I hate being awake when no one else is. Especially since me, Nina, and Callie all have different time zones because we're so spread out in the country. I hate being alone in general, and I would try to go back to sleep right now if I didn’t think I’d just end up just laying with my eyes closed for hours instead.

I walk out of my bedroom and right into the other room across the hall where I keep Francine, my bunny. “Stop thumping you brat! I’m trying to sleep” I yell, even though I know she can’t answer me. I like to pretend she does though. She would tell me to fuck off and do a hair flip while rolling her eyes at me, like they do in the movies.

She thumps her back feet on the floor again which reassures me that it was in fact her who woke me up, not the house demons. Bummer.

I go into the bathroom next to wash my hands when I notice my phone lights up, it’s Callie.

Sometimes I forget that she’s three hours ahead of me, which means it’s 6:24am for her right now. She’s always up so early. Thank god.

  
“Gm :) I'm making tea” she texts to our group chat.

  
“Callie! You’re like a grandma being up this early”

  
“Says you. You need to go right back to sleep” 

  
“Wish I could”

  
I know I would be able to sleep if I could lay with Callie in my arms, I would be able to do anything with her in my arms honestly.

 

After texting Callie last night, I ran myself a bath which thankfully I was able to fall asleep in really quickly, and from the window in the bathroom I can tell it’s somewhere around noon now.

The water is cold, my fingers and toes are pruned, and my nipples are hard. Bummer.

I use my big toe to flip the faucet and drain the dirty bath water out while dramatically gagging at the sight of my feet. All feet are disgusting and I am so thankful for the invention of socks, really.

Then my chest tightens as I frantically look around for my phone, making sure I didn’t drop it in the water accidentally because that would cause me to have a stroke. My life revolves around my phone, which I realize is such a teenager kind of thing but my only connection to the most important people to me are through that small screen so I cannot loose it.

But no worries, it was under some towels.

 

There’s only a couple more weeks until summer’s over and I’ll have to go back to school again. Not like that’s a big deal though because I’m homeschooled, and it’s my last year of high school, but the idea of me having responsibilities for the next nine months is overwhelming.

I’ve spent all summer sitting in the same place on the couch day and night, so I should really get out of the house before my chance is over and it gets cold outside. You can’t take this time for granted.

I could go to the library downtown, or maybe pass time sitting in my favorite animal shelter, maybe even the dollar store, but even those are becoming too familiar for my own good. I’m seventeen, I should be out having bad sex in some chicks room while her parents are home smoking my weed in the next room over.

Instead, I’m going to sit here and scroll through Twitter until I doze off on the toilet. I’m gay anyways.

Walking out of the bathroom finally, I give Franny one last dirty look for waking me up last night before walking downstairs to see if my mom is home yet. She’s not. This is the third day she's been gone, and any normal person would start really worrying now but I know my mom, she's probably getting some mad dick from a rich white guy she met at the bar she works in, and staying at his place. Typical Mom. But she knows what she wants out of life and what makes her happy, and I look up to her for that.

Her car is still here in our driveway though, and I’m not surprised because she always relies on Uber to get her to and from places. The keys for it are hanging up on the wall next to our door where they always are since the time I got in an argument with her over how she looses everything and needs to be more organized.

It’s crazy how this small piece of metal can control what a giant deadly vehicle can and cannot do, it’s also crazy how I could drive myself anywhere right now since my mom isn’t home to stop me. It really makes you wonder.

My phone starts vibrating and making a bunch of noise while laying face down on the dinning room table that I’m sitting at while eating cereal with no milk. I flip it over to see notifications from Nina and Callie having a dumb conversation about Benedict Cumberbatch, and also Aiden texting me “good morning”. He’s another story for another day.

I decide to message everyone back after finishing my dry cereal plus two pieces of bread, also dry. I’m picky.

  
“Hey bitches” is my favorite way to greet Nina and Callie.

  
“My mom still isn’t home and the car’s still here, I’m gonna pack my bags and come give you both a hug so be prepared”

  
We joke a lot about breaking into each other’s houses to hang out, or walking across a bunch of states on foot to meet each other, or just talking as if we’re all physically together. It’s nice to pretend I guess.


End file.
